Romeo and Juliet Juliet's Diary
by Kelsey Windsor
Summary: Diary entries from Juliet..


Author's note: These diary entries were written from Juliet's viewpoint. The events are as according to the story, only thing is that this is Juliet's feelings. Mostly.enjoy!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh Diary! Today at Father's banquet; I've meet the most handsome man of my life! His eyes are the colour of a wild autumn sky, a blue so clear and so deep that I could look forever and never find an end to his beauty. He has the smile of a recently fallen angel, gentle and rueful; so darkly beautiful it almost brought me to my knees. This is really love at first sight. Alas! He is but Romeo, son of my father's most hated enemy, the Montagues.  
  
I was dancing with a certain guest, when I noticed him, yes him, those blue eyes, staring at me, burning with such passion. Minutes later, he was standing in front of him, and in all awe. I knew that I've been captivated by him, and in love. Our hands touched, and a sharp tingling feeling went through my nerves. He begged a kiss; I was embarrassed but nodded. After we kissed, we kissed again. It was like kids tasting strawberries for the first time, and wanted to do so again. Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself, Nurse broke into our fantasy, saying that Mother wanted to see me. Reluctantly, I tore away from him, and I felt though as part of my flesh had tore away from my body, hurting me. When I could not find him later, my heart wrenched, sinking. I returned to my room and stepped out of the balcony. I gazed up to the night sky, confessing my love for Romeo. I heard a rustle of leaves below, I thought it was one of my servants. No! For it was all but Romeo. As he climbed the balcony up to my room, I could feel the cold hatred between the Montagues and the Capulets being melted by the warmth of the love between us. Soon, I was in Romeo's arms and his in mine. I knew it was dangerous, and asked him to leave quickly for his safety. Romeo asked me to marry him. I was so elated, I lunged into his arms. More arrangements were made, till it was midnight. I parted with him.  
  
O Romeo, how deep is my love for him. T'was a pity, that he, a Montague, and I, a Capulet, had to be in enmity. My only love sprung from my only hate. O Romeo, I will still love you even if the heavens fall and sky collapse to the ground.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Now its noon, I have sent Nurse to seek Romeo. She came back hurryingly some time later, with some good news! Do you know Diary, Romeo has requested that I go down in the afternoon to Friar Lawrence where we would be married. You can't imagine how intoxicating my happiness is now. I feel as though I'm on top of the world. To this blissful joy I cannot wait, till the moment where we can finally be man and wife.It's time now. I had better been going now.  
  
Oh my! My dear Nurse has told me that Cousin Tybalt has been murdered, and whose murderer is only but my beloved husband, Romeo, to whom I have only been married to for only but an hour. I heard from Nurse that my Romeo would be banished from Verona forever! I do not know for whom I am weeping for, for Romeo or my cousin, Tybalt. Is it fate that decrees Romeo and I can never be together, and be separated from each other? Dusk has come, and I must go now to the hall for dinner.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday night, my husband and I spent the first and the last night together. We were locked together in each other's arms, drinking deep with love. Feeling enraptured by the warmth of his body, I could not let go of his strong arms, when dawn came. But there was no avoidance of the fact that Romeo had to leave. My Romeo, my Romeo, why must you leave me?...  
  
Oh dear me! Father has just announced my wedding to Paris tomorrow. How can I be married again? I just don't understand why Father has taken an interest to Paris. He might be tall, handsome and rich. But his character is rock bottom. Oh boy! What am I supposed to do? Let me seek the advice of Friar. I'll be back soon.  
  
Friar Lawrence listened to my plight; offering me a drug, when taken would feign death for several hours. Clever him! He told me that he would quickly inform Romeo of this plan, so Romeo could take me to leave this place and go to a land where no one knows of our existence. Till afterlife would we meet again, O beloved one.  
  
Author's note: As Juliet took the drug, and feigned death, her next location was at the grave, where she would wake up and find Romeo by her side, dead. Next, she stabbed herself. So, do you think there could be a diary entry? 


End file.
